Hogwarts: A Revised History
by Prelate Annalina
Summary: Perhaps the title has confused you. Perhaps you saw the title and thought that I was a history book. Well, you wouldn’t be wrong, that’s for sure, but I am so much more. In me, you may find yourself sympathizing with the evil-mastermind, and in me you


**Name:** Hogwarts-A Revised History   
**Summary:** Perhaps the title has confused you. Perhaps you saw the title and thought that I was a history book. Well, you wouldn't be wrong, that's for sure, but I am so much more. In me, you may find youself sympathizing with an evil-mastermind, and in me you may find yourself wishing you had never picked me up.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story, if I did, I would be publishing this work to the world, and not just those few who love to read stories outside the box that there authors put them in so snugly.   
**Rating:** PG13 just as a precaution, it would probably be a PG...  
**Warnings:** There may be violence, there may be tragidy. Beware that history is not a happy tale, and it is only told now so that people may learn from there mistakes, and perhaps, one day, it shall be.

**Prologue: The Front Page**

_'Perhaps the title has confused you. Perhaps you saw the title and thought that I was a history book. Well, you wouldn't be wrong, that's for sure, but I am so much more. In me, you may find yourself sympathizing with the evil-mastermind, and in me you may find yourself wishing you had never picked me up. Perhaps you would consider my contents unreal; after all, am laid out so that you may know the exact words of a story, laid out so that it would be like reading a story. But let me tell you, just so you can't say I didn't warn you, that each of the events that happen, every word spoken, and every action made was made, starting over a thousand years ago at the birth of one Salazar Slytherin, and ending almost present day at the defeat of Lord Voldemort, happened in reality. Every body in this tale has something to do with Hogwarts, everybody, from the Four Founders to the last descendant of Godric Gryffendor.  
Now, we must let the story begin as it does on a stormy November morning, over a thousand years ago...  
But perhaps you should first be warned, that there are few happy endings, and of those few, even fewer are the type of happy ending that would leave you smiling or feeling happy for the protagonist...And it is often hard to tell who is the protagonist, and who is the antagonist, and so, if it is easier for you to take sides in your own mind, then you are welcome.  
Welcome-- To a stormy November day over a thousand years ago...Witness the birth of a legend.'_  
  
The year was 969 A.D. and all was not well in the land. They lived where they would not be known, where little or no news of the land about reached them. The rain pelted down hard as Godric Gryffendor ran his horse down the northern path. News had reached him, almost two days ago, that his baby son was about to be born. What he had been doing two days away from home, only he knew. The trees around him swayed and swirled in the wind, the white horses hooves pounded down on what was left of the dirt path, splashing mud all over the place.  
At last he saw it, in the distance was a small cottage in which he lived with his beloved Rowena. Urging his horse to go faster, he nearly collided with the fence post on which he tied up the great white horse. He rushed up to the cottage and burst open the door, ready to greet his wife and his brand new son.  
Only they weren't there. No one was there. It was a one room house, and the land was dangerous to walk in. Somebody was always at the house. But no one was now. He walked in silently, his strong hand moving towards his sword as he did so. Something had happened, he smelt it, something in the air...He steadily walked over to the bed, looking through the blankets. Surely there was something.  
His hand came across a small slip of parchment, which he quickly tore open. He felt his insides go cold as he read the contents of the letter.  
  
_'Dearest Godric,  
Things have changed, my dearest husband, times are different now than they were when we were children. Magic still exists my love, but people begin to see that it can be used for harm. They begin to realize that we, as magical folk, are running their lives, and they begin to fear it. As we both know, we are possibly the last magical people on earth, and our names have been spoken off of wagging tongues, and now we have been found.  
I bore you a healthy baby boy, Godric, and named him after you, for he will someday grow as strong as you, there is little doubt in that. I had a woman, whose child died while she was giving birth, take dear Godric to the land of magic, where he will be taught our ways. He is our last hope, our only hope. I don't know if they escaped, dearest god I hope they do, because if they are caught by the barbarians that hold me now, all hope is lost.  
My love, they are here, looking over my shoulder as I write this last piece to you. They don't care what I put in it, I don't even think they can read, they have us surrounded, and soon your fate shall be the same as mine. Do not struggle, it is useless, there are hundreds of them.  
I beg you my love, do not fight them, for it is what I did, and now I have never regretted anything so much as I do now. Die, my love, die knowing that our people are safe in the hands of a baby boy and a wet-nurse who are far away from this land, in our home.  
My heart is your Godric, use it wisely, for it is the only one you shall ever get.  
Love,  
Rowena Gryffendor' _


End file.
